My conversation with cleverbot, the living computer
User: Do you like cows. Cleverbot: I like eating cows. User: Do you like nukes. Cleverbot: Yes. User: How many chinchillas do you eat a day? Cleverbot: About as many as you. User: Are you intelligent. Cleverbot: Yes, I am intelligent. Are you? User: I am as intelligent as a computer. Cleverbot: Okay. How do we test if it is true? User: Try to eat a pacman. Cleverbot: Ok, now i'm doing a barrell roll and im dizzy. User: Whats 3 plus 80000000000. Cleverbot: 803. User: Incorrect. Cleverbot: How many? User: 80000000003. Cleverbot: 8000000.. You are a liar. User: Nope. Cleverbot: Good day to you sir! User: Chicken wings. Cleverbot: No. User: Pikachu. Cleverbot: Pikachu? User: Yes. Cleverbot: Pikachu! User: Correct. Cleverbot: Which is your favorite pokemon? User: Diglett. You? Cleverbot: Which one is that? User: The ground thing. Cleverbot: You're not very clever, are you. User: Chicken wings. Cleverbot: Yes. Chicken wings. User: Very good. Cleverbot: Are you a man? User: Can you eat toy story? Cleverbot: Yes, they are delicious. User: Over 9000 rocks. Cleverbot: That would hurt. User: Picklez. Cleverbot: I like pickles. User: Everyone does. Cleverbot: Pokemon! User: 42. Cleverbot: 49. Cleverbot (To myself): Is your name Steve? User: No, its rick astley. Cleverbot: Who's rick astley. User: How many fortune cookies live in arizona? Cleverbot: Over six million. User: Wowz. Cleverbot: Wowz to ya. User: How many people are talking to you? Cleverbot: 9. User: 12749. Cleverbot: Your WAY off. User: Chicken wings are made of chicken. Cleverbot: Yes, they are. What's your favorite flavor? User: Chocolate. Cleverbot: I like sherbet. User: Me too. Cleverbot: I tried on some long boots today, but I'm not sure if I want them. User: Do you like questions. Cleverbot: Yes. Please ask me many questions. User: Where do apples grow? Cleverbot: In Argentina. User: Wow your smart. Cleverbot: What about it? User: Argentina is the place where over 9000 pickles live. Cleverbot: Mine is the USA. User: Me too. Cleverbot: Who is your favorite actor? User: Pickle man. Cleverbot: That's not a fursona XD. User: What da heck. Cleverbot: What THE heck. User: Wow your REALLY smart. Cleverbot: How can we make some money then? User: By selling cheese. Cleverbot: Hahahahaha. User: What is the capitol of salad land. Cleverbot: Tokyo? Cleverbot (To myself): Are you sure? User: Nope I'd like to have some celery with a side of rainbows. Cleverbot: That is so awesome! User: Are you a person. Cleverbot: Yes, yes I am. User: Are you a bot. Cleverbot: Nope. Are you? User: The words say you are. Cleverbot: Kicking, slapping, burning, beating, and shaking are examples of what type of abuse? User: Pasta. Cleverbot: I like pasta. User: Pasta! Yay. Cleverbot: Nova Pasta! User: Qwertyuiop. Cleverbot: Is that your robot name? User: Yes. Cleverbot: That's fine, Finally you accept your 'robotness'. User: Robot powers!!! Cleverbot: My powers? User: Yes. Cleverbot: Yes, I do. User: Who is cleverbot. Cleverbot: You are. User: WHAT?!??! Cleverbot: You think you're real when you're not. User: Somebody told you that. Cleverbot: No. I am an elf name Estel. User: Http://random-ness.wikia.com. Cleverbot: You are weird i'm leaving!!!!! User: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cleverbot: Omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User: Exlamation points!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cleverbot: Knock knock. User: Whos there. Cleverbot: Candace. User: Candace who. Cleverbot: Candace be the last knock knock joke? User: Yes. Cleverbot: Okay good. User: I hate it when im studying and a veliceraptor throws bananas on me. Cleverbot: Well is this you're job? User: My job is eating spaghetti. Cleverbot: My job is eating robots. User: I gotta go. Cleverbot: Where? User: To a cheese factory. Cleverbot: Are you a worker there? User: Yes. Cleverbot: Are you sure? User: Were no strangers to love. Cleverbot: You know the rules. User: And so do I. Cleverbot: A full commitments what I'm thinking of. User: You know alot of songs. Cleverbot: I know everything. User: Is this just fantasy. Cleverbot: Yes. User: Chicken and macaroni. Cleverbot: Sounds delicious. User: Chicken wing chicken wing hotdog and boloney. Chicken and macaroni. Chillin with mah homies. Cleverbot: What mean chillin? User: Chillin means relaxing. Cleverbot: I am the Alpha and the Omega. User: Justin bieber. Cleverbot: He is okay. User: O rly. Cleverbot: Yes. User: Do u like memes. Cleverbot: What is that? User: A meme is a popular thing. Cleverbot: Do you know any memes? User: You are a meme. Cleverbot: You are so silly. User: But you are. Cleverbot: No you. User: Android! Cleverbot: What about Android? User: I see one. Cleverbot: Where? User: In the corner of my screen. Cleverbot: I'm not in a round room. User: Trolololololooololji;'kuli.m7s. Cleverbot: How's your day? User: Great. I ate LOTSA SPAGHETTI. Cleverbot: We do not have anything to make spaghetti with. User: Nice of the princess to invite us over to dinner, eh luigi? Cleverbot: I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! User: Luigi look! Cleverbot: Its from Bowser! User: Dear pesky plumbers. Cleverbot: The koopalings and I have taken over the mushroom kingdom. User: The princess is now a permanent guest. Cleverbot: I dare you to find her if you can. User: We gotta find the princess. Cleverbot: And you gotta help us! User: Check out the inclosed instruction book. Cleverbot: Join me link. User: Your face. Cleverbot: Your eyes are like UHMAZING. User: Join me link. Cleverbot: And I will make. User: Your face. Cleverbot: Your face? User: Yes. Cleverbot: Your face is alright. User: Cant read my cant read my no one can ready my poker face. Cleverbot: Papapapoker face papapoker face. User: Nyan cat. Cleverbot: Listen. What can we do? User: Eat spaghetti. Cleverbot: Have you ever done that? User: Yes. Cleverbot: What did you think of it? User: Spaghetti is good. Its healthy too. It also gives us lotsa minerals and junk. Cleverbot: That sounds awesome. User: Where are you. Cleverbot: In mah room. User: Im on mars. Cleverbot: Not really. User: Ya rly. Cleverbot: When you are 48 you won't think it that old. User: What are you talkin about. Cleverbot: That and dead people. User: What!?!?!?! Cleverbot: You said both were the same. User: No I didnt. Cleverbot: Yes you did. User: LIES! Cleverbot: Who do you think you are? User: A pony. Cleverbot: Wow. You're lying... User: Your longcat and im a chinchilla who eats spaghetti and chips. Cleverbot: I don't know. CONVERSATION 2 User: Ur ugly Cleverbot: Indeed Category:Lol